


Something Borrowed

by Snegurochka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You can imagine it, can't you, Teddy?" Charlie slipped a hand up the other man's chest, fingers curling into the collar of his shirt. "I was about the age you are now, and your dad was about the age I am now, when we first got together. Your mum, though... that was a whole other story."</i></p><p>7,200 words. NC-17. Charlie/Teddy (past Charlie/Remus and Charlie/Tonks). Many incestuous insinuations, but no actual incest. Infidelity, but surprisingly little angst about that. DH-compliant. An appalling lack of general morality. March 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

"God. There aren't any more, are there? Tell me that's the lot of them."

"I'd like to, kid, but that'd be a lie, and I ain't one for lying."

Teddy dropped onto the bench and puffed out his cheeks, exhaling a stream of exasperated breath. "It's just not possible for one family to have so many people in it." He glanced at the man across the porch from him, leaning against the railing and blowing a stream of smoke through his lips. The man smirked at him, tapping the fag against the rough wood.

"Well, Aunt Mabel had eight little bastards, and each of them had about six – except Brennan, of course; his poor woman must have spent her whole life with her legs in the air, swear to God, the way she popped 'em out. They must have had about fifteen. At least three sets of twins that I remember. Anyway. Then there's Grandpa Maurice and his harem, but he was an honest sort, as they say, and married each and every one of 'em eventually, so all the kids were legit." He paused, counting on his fingers. "But then you probably haven't met Dad's cousins, have you? Horace and Chester?"

Teddy shook his head, wide-eyed, and the man let out a low whistle before taking another drag.

"Well, God help you, kid. They've each got two ex-wives, one of which was that tart, Brenda, who had some secret kinky affair going on with Uncle Clive for, what, at _least_ six years before they all found out and kicked her arse to Chatham, so, no one's sure if _her_ kids are Chester's or Clive's, so all they can do is keep the damn blighters away from each other so they don't go off and fucking marry each _other_. We ain't inbred yet, but mark my words, you'll be seeing Weasleys with eleven fingers before the end of this decade." He rolled his eyes and brushed a stray bit of ash from the front of his work shirt.

"Charlie."

"Hm, yeah?" He glanced up.

"Kill me now?"

Charlie sighed, sinking down on the opposite bench. "Yeah, I probably should. You sure you know what you're getting into, marrying a Weasley?"

"I think so." Teddy paused. "I mean, she _is_ a Veela, in a way. So, you know..."

"Right."

"Not like I can kick her out of bed for eating crackers, and still claim my head's on straight."

Charlie grinned. "Yeah. See what you mean." He took another drag, letting his mind wander briefly back to his own turn with a part-Veela woman, oh so many years ago. Best not to share that with the kid. Bit to close to home, and all that. "You ever had a go with a non-Veela, though – just to check?" He suppressed a smirk as he glanced over at the kid.

"What? Uh. Well." Teddy shifted on the bench. "I mean, she's not my first, if that's what you mean."

"That's what I mean."

"Right. Well, yeah, I've... tried it. With, you know. Others."

Charlie tapped the cigarette over the porch railing, considering his next words. If this were just two blokes having a fag and talking about shagging birds, the kid wouldn't be so embarrassed about it. Which meant, if Charlie's intuition on the matter had anything to do with it, which it usually did – Teddy was talking about shagging other blokes. "Yeah," he said casually, gazing out at the lawn of Shell Cottage and nodding his head. "I've tried it a few times myself."

Teddy's head snapped towards him. "You have?" He seemed to catch himself at that, and let out a shaky laugh. "I mean, of course you have. Nothing like a dragon-keeper to bring in the birds, right?"

Charlie shrugged, pinching the end of the butt between his thumb and forefinger and taking one last drag. "Birds, sure," he said, blowing a thin stream of smoke through his lips. "Blokes too, of course. Doesn't quite seem right to put a limit on things like that, now, does it?" He paused. "Well, of course, unless you're getting married, and then it's pretty clear you've got to choose." He met Teddy's eyes. "That'd be why I ain't married."

"You– oh. _Oh_." Teddy parted his lips, staring openly at Charlie. "Blokes, yeah?" he murmured.

"Yeah."

"Right."

Charlie let the smoky silence wash over the porch again, glancing through the windows at the engagement party revellers inside, swirling Victoire around on the living room dance floor, laughing and clinking glasses. Oh, what the hell. It _was _a party, and he deserved to have a bit of fun. "Yeah," he said at last, catching Teddy's gaze. "Shouldn't tell you this, I suppose, but the best I ever had was your dad."

Teddy dropped his beer bottle to the porch with a crash.

"Ah. Yeah, sorry about that. Not my place to say–"

"My _dad_?" he sputtered, but Charlie remained unrattled.

"Fucked like a bloody champion," he mused, rubbing at his jaw. "Course, that was all before your mum came along, so don't go thinking nothing about him, or about me, okay?"

Whatever the kid was thinking, it wasn't coming out of his mouth. He gaped at Charlie, his cheeks aflame and his breathing coming in short, staccato gasps through his parted lips.

"Hey, there you are."

Charlie glanced up to see Bill sliding the porch door shut behind him as he stepped out.

"All right, Ted?" His eyes were on Charlie.

"Yeah. All right. Sorry, uh–" he glanced down at the chipped bottle. "–beer slipped."

Bill looked over at him at last, taking in the spilled drink. "No problem; we'll get it later. Victoire's looking for you. Ron's been trying to prove to her he can have a dance without breaking her toes," he said with a grin, "but that's not going too well. Why don't you get a new drink and have a dance with her?"

Teddy was on his feet in seconds, bolting for the porch door. "Yeah, of course, sir. Thanks." He fumbled with the latch and hurried inside, sliding it closed behind him.

Bill crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Charlie, who only hooked an arm over the railing behind him and smirked. "Don't even _think _it," Bill warned.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Think what?"

They stared each other down in silence for a long moment before Charlie began to laugh, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Oh, come on! You really think so little of me?"

"Yep."

Charlie glanced back at the door. "I wouldn't do anything without his consent, you know that, and that kid..." He nodded at the door, grinning. "He's got _consent_ bleeding out of every pore."

Bill only squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "He's my daughter's fiancé, you utter wanker."

"Not married yet, though, are they?"

"Charlie. I've spent nearly a thousand Galleons on this bloody wedding already, and Fleur's barely got started." Bill pointed a finger at him. "You are _not_ going to waltz in here for the first time in four years, decide you like the look of the kid's arse–"

"God. Have you _seen_ it?" Charlie made a rude gesture with his hands. "It's like a–"

"–and convince him to run off to Romania with you rather than–"

"Yeah, yeah." Charlie rose and gave Bill a dismissive wave, grabbing the beer out of Bill's hand and taking a long swig. When he lowered the bottle and wiped his mouth, he leaned in close to Bill with a palm flat over Bill's chest, ignoring his frown. "I promise to go easy on him," he murmured in Bill's ear. "Might make him forget his name for a few minutes, but not so much that he'll call off the wedding. All right? Come on, you remember what it's like to be young and straight and desperate for cock, don't you?" He stepped back again, still laughing softly, and tugged at the porch door.

Bill hesitated for a moment, but then sighed. "_Only_ his name," he called to Charlie's back, exasperated, "and God help you if anyone sees."

Charlie smiled to himself.

***

Despite the presence of a great many gorgeous, gyrating young creatures in the midst of the elderly Weasley relatives, dancing and cavorting and laughing with pink mouths open, the whole thing was, Charlie had no trouble admitting, rather a shit party. The beer was weak and the champagne had run dry an hour ago, and Fleur was insisting on _speeches_ after every three songs or so, interrupting the dancing and cavorting to pull yet another of Victoire's friends to the middle of the living room to recite her many qualities, culminating, of course, in what a good little wife she would make dear Teddy.

Charlie rolled his eyes and leaned back against the kitchen counter, vaguely watching the latest speech through the ajar door to the living room.

"I think we're out of juice," Teddy called back to someone over his shoulder as he strode into the kitchen. "You still want gin? I can try to make a– Oh. Hi." He turned forward again and caught sight of Charlie, and the flush returned to his face.

Charlie only nodded, leaning into the counter with his hands curled around the edge, behind his hips. When Teddy didn't say anything further, Charlie cleared his throat a bit and said quietly, "I made you uncomfortable earlier. Sorry about that."

"What?" Teddy pulled his head out of the fridge. "Oh, no. Don't worry about it. Just– you know. A bit weird to hear that sort of thing about– my dad."

Charlie willed himself not to bite his lip and smile. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his jaw. "You're used to hearing about stuff he did in the war, I guess. Or what a good teacher he was."

Teddy blinked at him.

"Not so much about what he did in bed, I imagine."

"I– no. Not so much." Teddy went back to searching the fridge for the gin, grabbing a lime instead and rolling it around in his palm as he hung just inside the fridge door, lost in thought. Charlie let him ponder. "I mean, he was _married_, right? To my mum? I mean, not at the time, you said, but eventually," Teddy said at last, pulling his head up and glancing at Charlie again. "How could he have–"

"Shagged me rotten every time he passed through Romania?" Charlie folded his arms over his chest, leaning into the counter. "Come on, Teddy." He narrowed his eyes. "Let's not dance around this anymore, yeah? You told me out on the porch that you've had your dick in a few tight spots, and I'll squeeze that lime right into my eye–" he pointed at the fruit in Teddy's hand – "if you weren't talking about blokes."

Teddy blinked at him again, his mouth falling open, before he dropped his head and closed the fridge, sagging against it and running a hand through his blue-black hair. "_Shit_," he muttered, drawing the word out as he flung the lime on the counter. "You going to tell Victoire? Or– oh, _shit_." His eyes went wide. "Don't tell Mr Weasley, okay? I just–"

Charlie suppressed a laugh. Bill would hardly be one to throw stones from a glass house, but the kid probably didn't need to know about that. He waved a hand and pushed away from the counter, moving towards Teddy. "Nah, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Or Victoire." He glanced back at the kitchen door and silently waved it shut, murmuring a wandless locking spell over Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy's eyes followed his to the door, before his tongue slipped out to wet his lips. He watched Charlie carefully.

"Doesn't mean you don't love her," continued Charlie, moving closer to Teddy and manoeuvring him flat against the fridge. "Your dad loved your mum; I've got no doubt about that." His hand moved to Teddy's forehead, lightly tracing his hairline down his temple and cheek before brushing his thumb over Teddy's jaw. "Just that sometimes a bloke wants something different, yeah? Something a woman's not got."

"Like a cock."

Charlie's eyes widened briefly in surprise at Teddy's tone. Well, well, _well_. The kid had finally decided to drop the innocent routine. "Yeah," he said, his eyes transfixed on Teddy's mouth as the kid pulled his lower lip under his teeth and let his hand slide over Charlie's stomach, just a light, shy caress.

"Tell me," whispered Teddy, his eyes not meeting Charlie's as his fingers curled under Charlie's shirt and into the waist of his jeans.

Charlie let him explore, propping one hand against the fridge door just over Teddy's shoulder, the other playing absently with the buttons of Teddy's shirt – not quite unfastening them, not yet, but slipping over each one. "What?" he murmured, swallowing a groan when Teddy's fingers slid just inside his jeans.

Teddy wet his lips again. "What he was like," he murmured. "My dad."

Charlie closed his eyes and _did_ groan at that, his fingers pausing at the base of Teddy's throat. "You're part werewolf, you know that? Even if it doesn't show?"

Teddy parted his lips and nodded, his eyes locked on Charlie.

"You ever feel it," pressed Charlie, "especially at night, when the moon's full and you're naked and you just want to shag anything you can get your hands on?"

Teddy closed his eyes and gasped, falling back against the fridge door and pulling Charlie with him, Charlie's weight pressing into him. He nodded.

"That's from your dad," murmured Charlie. "You can imagine it, can't you?" He slipped his hand down Teddy's chest, fingers curling into the collar of his shirt. "I was about the age you are now, and your dad was about the age I am now, when we first got together." That wasn't precisely true, of course – Remus had been much closer to thirty at the time than forty, but Charlie didn't figure those details much mattered now. He had been older than Charlie, much older, and all the adolescent fumbling Charlie had previously done in Quidditch change rooms had completely ceased to exist in his memory once Remus touched him. There was something to be said for _experience_, Charlie had decided then and there. The least he could do was help Teddy realise that as well – before he got married, in any case. "God, did he ever know what he was doing."

Teddy pulled him in even closer, his fingers still curled in Charlie's jeans as soft moans fell from his lips. He tilted his hips into Charlie's and sighed, letting his head fall back against the fridge.

"The werewolf sex drive is legendary," Charlie continued, his mouth moving up Teddy's neck and earlobe, biting gently as he whispered to him. "He was my first, you know – first man to fuck me proper. I'd messed around a bit with blokes before him, but he was the one who convinced me to get on all fours for him. After that first night we were together, I couldn't sit down for three days."

Teddy whimpered, sagging into the fridge.

"Lost track of how many times he came inside me that night," Charlie pressed, almost unable to stop now that the memories had flooded back, now that Remus's _son_ was quivering and pliant underneath him. _God, Remus_. "He was so fucking good at it, too. Made sure I was wet and open, so ready." He paused, licking softly at the skin under Teddy's ear. "You ever had a cock up your arse, Teddy?" he asked quietly, not sure which answer was going to turn him on more, finding out Teddy was a virgin or a slut. He inhaled deeply, pushing his groin in harder against Teddy's.

Teddy opened his eyes slowly, watching Charlie with a hooded, blissed-out expression, before the corner of his mouth quirked up and he nodded once.

"Well, is he ordering that gin in special from Bombay, or what? Teddy!" A voice approached the kitchen, accompanied by frantic footsteps.

Charlie lifted himself off Teddy with a measured but not panicked movement, murmured the spell to unlock the door and then turned towards the sink, shoving the faucet open and grabbing a wayward glass from the counter to wash. He pressed his dick up against the counter and tried to breathe evenly through his nose. Bloody _hell_. He didn't look back at Teddy as the shrill woman – Aunt Mo? Cousin Fiona? – burst in.

"There you are, dear!" she bellowed at Teddy. "Horace found me some firewhisky under the cabinet in Bill's study! So, let's forget the gin and go have a dance, shall we? There's a good boy."

Charlie glanced back over his shoulder as she whisked Teddy out of the room, laughing to himself as she smacked Teddy lightly on the bum and he turned alarmed, pleading eyes back on Charlie. "We'll talk later, Ted," Charlie couldn't help but call after him. "Got a story for you about when I knew your mum, too."

The look on Teddy's face as he was escorted out of the kitchen was worth every year Charlie would be spending in hell after this, he figured.

***

When he next spotted Teddy, it was approaching midnight and the party was well into its fourth hour, with no sign of slowing. Charlie had rolled the sleeves of his work shirt up to the elbows and propped himself up against the wall near the bar, letting the firewhisky flow just enough to keep his conscience at bay, but not enough to knock him out drunk.

It was a careful balance.

He watched across the room as his great-uncle Malcolm (or was that bloody Chester?), egged on by George (of course) urged Teddy to swallow a shot of who-knew-what, wheezing a laugh and clapping him on the back as Teddy coughed and wiped his mouth, his eyes darting around the room for an escape route. When they landed on Charlie, Teddy smiled weakly at the old man before making a beeline across the crowded living room and sinking into the wall beside him.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, hitting himself in the chest with his fist and coughing again. "I have _no _sodding clue what I just drank."

"Probably some of Mal's home brew," offered Charlie, knocking his elbow into the kid. "Tell me if the room starts to turn green."

Teddy barked a laugh. "Yeah. Right." He paused, squeezing his eyes shut for a second. "_God_. This party is ridiculous, isn't it?"

Charlie took another sip of his drink. "Yep."

"I've barely even seen Victoire, Mrs Weasley's done her nut, making every bird she sees sign a contract about bridesmaids, and Mr Weasley – well, I don't know what his problem is, but he keeps looking at me _very _strangely. I mean, stranger than usual." He sighed, rubbing his eyes before turning to Charlie. "Then there's _you_." He shoved his hands in his pockets and held Charlie's gaze.

"Yeah? What about me?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Teddy, looking back out at the room again. "I suppose it's completely normal to show up here for the first time in years, looking all–" he glanced down, his cheeks flushed – "the way you look, and giving me a _How do you do?_ one minute and then sex tips from my bloody _dad_ the next." He sighed. "What are you playing at?"

Charlie hesitated, wishing he had a cigarette. "What's that about the way I look, then?" he asked, ignoring Teddy's other question.

Teddy's eyes darted over to him again, dropping down his body and back up before he could stop them. Charlie grinned to himself. "You know exactly how you look," said Teddy petulantly, sagging into the wall and frowning. "Like you could take an entire Quidditch team in a brawl and win. Like you handle dragons for a living because curse-breaking or Auror training would be too easy." He paused. "Like you can just snap your fingers, and any bird or bloke you want will be in your lap in a second." He glared at Charlie, who took another sip of whisky, relishing the burn down his throat.

"Is that an offer, then?" he asked calmly, glancing out at the room and pushing down a smirk when he briefly caught Bill's eye.

He half-expected Teddy to flail indignantly and protest, _No, that was most certainly not an offer_, but the kid surprised him, and not for the first time that night. "Might be," mumbled Teddy to his shoes, so softly Charlie barely made out the words over the noise of the crowd and the music.

Charlie looked at him, really looked at him, and suddenly he didn't just see a fit young man with full lips and a slender but muscular body that had already caught his eye that night; he saw Remus and Tonks, the best of both of them, in the kid's cheekbones and nose, the colour of his hair and the way his mouth curved up at one side when he smiled. Charlie's heart skipped a beat, but just once, just for a second, as a flicker of grief he hadn't dwelled on in years ran though him. He dropped his eyes and pushed it away.

"You going to tell me about shagging my mum, then?"

Charlie froze, turning slowly and carefully to the side to find the kid already watching him, his face grim and determined. "You want me to?"

"I– yeah. A bit. I mean, no. I don't know. I've probably had too much to drink, is all, but–" Teddy stopped and swallowed, letting his head fall back against the wall and his shoulder press lightly into Charlie's where they stood side by side.

"She was beautiful," Charlie began softly, letting the memories rise to the surface. "Not conventionally, not like Fleur or Victoire, but just– just like _herself_, always. We were at school together, yeah? Messed around a bit. Broom closets, dates to Hogsmeade." He paused. "She'd never let me call her my _girlfriend_, though. Didn't want it to be like that – meeting her parents, getting engaged..."

He glanced over at Teddy, but the kid was still staring straight ahead, his mouth a thin line.

"She was brilliant, you know. Wanted to be an Auror, and she used to say to me, 'Look, Charlie, no offence, but if I marry a Weasley, that's the last I'll ever see of my own feet looking down.'" He laughed softly at the memory, not least because the first thing she did after meeting Remus was get pregnant. He sighed. "She was my first, yeah?" He wet his lips, images tumbling through his head of Tonks, naked and laughing and throwing pillows at him when he couldn't get the protection charm right. "First time I had my dick inside someone, at least, if that's the sort of thing that counts for 'first times' in this world."

Beside him, he heard Teddy's breathing speed up a little, but still the kid said nothing.

As the party continued around them, Charlie leaned in a fraction closer, tilting his head towards Teddy's ear. "She was so sensitive," he murmured. "Took us a few times to get it right, obviously, but once we did, _God_, she nearly killed me each time. She loved dick, and she loved to come, I remember that much." He breathed in deeply himself, steadying the memories rolling through him. "She liked my tongue on her, getting her wet and making her come, before we'd even done anything else. Then she'd want me inside of her, right away, just taking in the pulses and letting her squeeze around my cock. God, fucking her was like some kind of miracle, I swear. Those little noises she'd make..."

Teddy shuddered beside him, closing his eyes and pushing his head back against the wall as the colour drained from his face. Charlie was quiet for a moment, not sure just how hard he should push the kid on this; somehow he suspected that hearing about your mum in this sort of situation was quite a bit different than hearing about your dad, although he couldn't be bothered to figure out why that might be. "Then what?" whispered Teddy after a pause, and that did it; Charlie's dick swelled at the words, all the blood in his thighs rushing forward and making him dizzy.

"Then I'd fuck her till I came inside her." His mouth was dry, and he clutched his whisky glass to steady his hands. "Some birds want you to use the charms, yeah, so they don't get dirty? Not your mum. She loved all of it. Sometimes she'd want me to pull out and come on her stomach, or her back, but mostly she'd reach down and grab my arse, hold me inside so I'd fill her up, come running down her thighs."

Teddy folded his arms over his chest and leaned forward, rocking slightly, but he didn't ask Charlie to stop.

"After that," continued Charlie, his voice growing rough, "she'd want to come again. Sometimes she'd guide me, pushing my fingers through my come where it ran out of her, over her clit in these big circles until I could feel her getting thick again, wetter and hotter, and then she'd arch her back and close her eyes, and when I pushed two fingers inside her, sometimes three, she'd come so hard, clenching around me and making those noises, so fucking sexy."

Teddy was openly panting now, his entire right side pressed against Charlie and his breath hot on Charlie's neck.

"The best nights, though," Charlie added slyly, his heart pounding, "were when she Morphed herself a dick and fucked my arse."

"What?" Teddy whimpered, his eyes flying to Charlie's. "_What_? Oh, God. Oh my God. No, no, no. I just–" He swallowed loudly and tried to pull his shirt down over his trousers. "Stop it," he whispered fiercely. "I'm going to come, right in Victoire's parents' fucking living room, all because of you, and this is– this is–" He moaned in agony, clutching his arms around himself.

"Five minutes," Charlie murmured to him. "Downstairs loo." With that, he pushed away from the wall and sauntered over to say hello to old Uncle Horace, working to keep the colour out of his face and the bulge in his jeans from scaring off the old ladies. It wouldn't do to let the kid know that Charlie was anything other than in complete control of the situation.

When he glanced back over his shoulder as Horace droned on about cauldron legislation, Teddy was gone.

***

Charlie couldn't wait five minutes. He could barely wait five _seconds_. As soon as he realised Teddy had already rushed downstairs and was waiting for him, hard and aching and so pliant, so gorgeous, he excused himself from Horace's company and slipped downstairs.

The door to the loo was closed, but Charlie figured the possibility of barging in on someone _else_ was well worth the risk. He clicked the door open and, with one last glance to make sure he hadn't been followed, he moved inside.

Teddy hadn't been joking when he'd said he needed to come _right now_. Without wasting a breath, he shoved the door closed and grabbed the front of Charlie's shirt, hauling him in for a bruising kiss. Charlie's gasp of surprise – where the hell had the kid been hiding, behind the mirror? – was swallowed in Teddy's breath, and from the strength of the grip the kid had on his shirt, Charlie knew there were going to be no second thoughts here, and no second chances.

He lifted his mouth away long enough to mutter a quick Silencing and locking charm on the door, and then he pushed his hands roughly through Teddy's hair as he manoeuvred him back against the sink. "You like the thought of that, kid," he breathed against Teddy's mouth, shoving his hips forward, "Tonks with her dick on, fucking me into the mattress?"

Teddy groaned, his first unrestrained groan of the night, finally letting it all go, and Charlie's dick thickened at the very thought of all the passion this kid had been hiding from him all night. Teddy lowered his head to Charlie's neck as his fingers tore at the buttons of Charlie's shirt.

"God knows how we even thought to try it, but it was a fucking revelation, I tell you. Well," he added as Teddy pushed Charlie's shirt off his shoulders and bent to flick his tongue over Charlie's nipples, "I mean, I don't know why I thought I could get that from _her_, but I do know why I wanted it, and that's because Remus had been out to visit the month before, reminding me of all the things cocks were good for. It must have showed on my face, next time I saw Tonks."

Teddy looked up at him. "You were shagging them at the same _time_? Oh my God."

"Not _exactly_ the same time, although, God, that would have been the best fucking threesome of my life." He paused to consider it, his fingers working absently at the zip of his jeans. "It was all before the two of them got together, and none of it was serious, so don't look at me like that. We had our arrangements, and I didn't figure either of them needed to know about the other – especially _after_ they started getting off together."

"Whatever." Teddy had removed his own clothes by then, kicking his trousers and pants aside and shoving his shirt off. "Stop talking." He reached down to fist his cock, leaning against the sink and letting his head fall back. "Oh, God," he moaned in relief. "About fucking time."

"You _like_ the talking," growled Charlie, pushing his jeans down his thighs and grabbing Teddy by the shoulders to turn him around. He pulled Teddy's hand off his dick and replaced it with his own, squeezing lightly and letting his thumbnail scrape over the tip. Teddy's head fell back to Charlie's shoulder and he moaned, his face flushed and his body trembling. "Watch," ordered Charlie, nudging him to open his eyes again.

As he did, Charlie trailed his fingers over Teddy's cock, wetting them in the fluid quickly gathering from the head and then lifting his hand to his mouth to supplement it with a slow lick of his tongue around his fingers. Then he slid his hand down Teddy's back and into his cleft, bending him over the sink and pushing his fingers roughly inside his arse. Teddy's hands came out to catch himself from falling, his palms landing flat on the tiles and his biceps flexing as he bent over and steadied himself, finally raising his eyes to meet Charlie's in the mirror.

"So," said Charlie, feeling the heat of Teddy's body gather and seep around his fingers, "you said you've done this before?"

Teddy nodded, his breathing uneven through parted lips as he pushed back against Charlie's hand.

"And you like the look of me."

His face flushed deeper, but he held Charlie's gaze. "Yeah," he panted, moaning when Charlie murmured a charm to add a bit more lubrication around his fingers, then another for protection.

"And you fucking _love_ the thought of me bending over for your dad's cock, don't you?" He pulled his fingers out, twisting them as he went and lingering around the rim of Teddy's arse to massage it a bit, barely able to suppress his own groan over the noises Teddy was making.

"Fuck, yes," murmured Teddy, dropping his head at last.

Charlie grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and lifted Teddy's thigh a bit with the other, shoving forward with steady, heated pressure until Teddy collapsed down to his elbows, pushing his arse back onto Charlie's dick and moaning just like Charlie imagined he would. "You love the thought of me coming inside your mum, don't you, Teddy?" Charlie continued, his dick swelling with each inch of Teddy's arse closing around him. "Think about it. Think of how we would have looked together, and _watch_ me."

Teddy raised his eyes to the mirror again as Charlie pushed all the way inside, already feeling the light pulses around his dick as it fought against the overwhelming pleasure of all the heat surrounding it. Remus and Tonks's kid was already a brilliant fuck, and they'd barely even started yet. He should have known. As soon as he met this kid, he should have known he'd shag just like the best of both his parents. Charlie bit his lip and moved his hands around to Teddy's hips, pulling his cock out slowly and watching Teddy's reaction in the mirror.

Teddy's back tensed when Charlie pushed in again, his mouth falling open and deep, slow groans rising from his chest. "Oh, God," murmured Teddy, his fists tight over the smooth surface of the sink.

"It's true, all the lore about werewolves, you know," breathed Charlie, his lips skimming over Teddy's ear as he thrust in and out of the kid's body, each renewed push sending shudders down his thighs. "They can fuck till someone stops them, all day and night if needed. You've seen the photos, yeah? Remus was quiet as they come, sitting around in those cardigans playing chess, but get him into bed, and _God_, Teddy, you feel like he did, just like him, hot and tight, and– fuck." Charlie groaned loudly, pulling Teddy back onto his cock with increased speed and uneven thrusts.

"Tell me," whimpered Teddy, his head low. "God, tell me what he was like."

"He'd growl in my ear," said Charlie, biting at Teddy's earlobe, "and tell me how good I was, too young for him and too fit and how he couldn't stop when he was with me, just wanted to pound me into the mattress and howl when he came, and he– God, he was so–"

"Yeah, God. Fuck, Charlie. Oh my God." Teddy reached for his own prick, pressing his fingers over his balls before squeezing up his shaft, hard and tight. "God, _God_..."

Charlie watched him in the mirror and felt his orgasm gather at the base of his spine, the strands of heat pooling and beginning to combust at the sight of this gorgeous creature, with Remus's eyes and Tonks's hair, fisting his cock and moaning Charlie's name. "Come for me, Teddy," he whispered in Teddy's ear, his hands moving around to slide over Teddy's bare stomach and chest, pulling him back on Charlie's cock over and over again, while Teddy's fist flew over his own prick. "Come for me."

The first burst of Teddy's orgasm splashed into the sink, white and wet and accompanied by a deep, choking groan, and Charlie was done for. He wanted to hold on longer, to bend Teddy over even further and pound into him until he begged Charlie to come, but he couldn't, not with that bloody mirror there and every bit of Teddy's pleasure etched across his face. He hauled Teddy back one more time and stilled, his palms flat over the kid's chest and belly as Charlie held him in place over his dick, pulsing hard and spilling come inside him. "God and fuck, you gorgeous thing," he panted, his mouth moving over Teddy's back as he closed his eyes and grinned, the world spinning. "You gorgeous fucking thing."

Teddy only moaned again, softer this time, as he pushed himself up from his elbows and turned his head around as far as it would go, smiling shyly at Charlie. "That was– _God_. I just– don't think I can talk for a second."

"Yeah," muttered Charlie, pulling out slowly with one hand clasped around the base of his dick. He felt a renewed jolt of pleasure at the sight of his come clinging to the end of his dick and trailing over Teddy's arse as he withdrew, and he had to battle back the urge to kiss the kid just like Remus used to kiss him afterwards, like he was the only person in the universe, to run his hands through that blue-black hair and wrap his arms around the kid and just hold him until they were both hard again and could find a horizontal surface for the next time.

He murmured a charm to clean them up, and then he hauled his trousers back up and refastened them, pausing when he was done to gaze openly at Teddy as he fumbled for his clothes. Teddy's face had darkened, with worry lines creasing his forehead. Charlie reached out and tilted his chin towards him.

"Hey," he said quietly, his eyes searching Teddy's. "Don't worry about it, okay? This doesn't make you a bad person."

Teddy let out a quick, angry laugh at that. "Yeah. Right. Just shagging my fiancée's uncle in the _loo_, at my own bloody engagement party?" His voice rose, and Charlie sensed imminent hysteria. He laid a hand flat over Teddy's chest to still him, and held his gaze.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked, moving in to kiss Teddy lightly on the lips. Teddy closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, seeming to relax.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"And you enjoy yourself with Victoire, too?" asked Charlie carefully, and Teddy's eyes flew open. He stared at Charlie a long moment before nodding.

"Yeah," he said. "I do love her, you know. Even though..." He gestured between them, frowning.

"It's no crime to like both, kid," said Charlie, pulling his shirt off the floor and throwing it over his shoulders. "Just, you probably don't want to be doing as much of this after the wedding, okay?"

"As much of it, or _any_ of it?"

Charlie shrugged. "That's for you to work out with your lady." He pushed the buttons through their holes and ran a hand over his chest, smoothing out the fabric. When he glanced over at Teddy again, he found the kid had barely managed to put one leg through his trousers. He smiled sadly. "You're brilliant," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of Teddy's face, "and your parents were bloody brilliant, and I'm just glad the lot of you were put on this earth for me to meet and– Well." He coughed as Teddy laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah. I bet you are. Hey, Charlie?"

Charlie paused, his hand on the newly un-Charmed doorknob.

"You're not going to tell your brother, right?"

Charlie shook his head. "Nah. I don't think there'll be any need for that," he said honestly, giving Teddy one last smile as he slipped out the door.

***

"Well, _there_ you are! Mr Lurking-in-the-Shadows! I've been trying to get a second with you all night, you know." Victoire wagged her finger at Charlie playfully before pulling him into a hug. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad you could come!" she sang. "We haven't seen you in so long, and I'm just, I'm _so_ excited, and–" Her eyes went wide but she lowered her voice, as if imparting a secret. "I'm getting _married_, Uncle Charlie! Can you believe it?"

He laughed, kissing her on the cheek and releasing her hold on him. "So I hear! Listen, princess, you sure you're ready for that? I don't know if I trust that fiancé of yours." He glanced across the living room and briefly caught Teddy's eye. The poor kid flushed crimson and nearly dropped his drink, stumbling an apology to Hermione and the elderly Weasley aunt who had cornered him.

"Oh, you just have to get to know him," insisted Victoire, hooking her arm into Charlie's and leading him to the table to fetch her abandoned glass of wine. "He can be a bit shy at first. But you must have known his parents, didn't you?" She blinked up at him, and he swallowed.

"Oh, yeah. I did, in fact. Quite well." He coughed. "Good people, both of them." He glanced back at Teddy, then across the room at Bill where he was laughing with George, and then down at Victoire, dressed in a red cocktail dress not at all appropriate for the chastity implied by an engagement party. "Knew your parents too, you know," he began, pushing the memories forward in his mind while simultaneously pushing his protesting conscience far, far down.

"Well, you still know _my_ parents," she said with a light laugh, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sure, yeah, but we go way back. You know, have I ever told you how beautiful your mother looked on her wedding day?" _My God, Charlie, in here? You will stain my dress! Oh, okay, yes, but just– oh. Oh God. Don't stop, please don't stop_.

"Well, of course she did. She's a Delacour, isn't she?" Victoire flashed him a brilliant, Veela smile and tossed her hair off her smooth, bare shoulders. Charlie's gaze paused at the hollow of her throat.

"And your dad, you know, the party his friends threw for him when he got engaged?" He let out a low whistle, and Victoire laughed. "We were lost in the forest most of the night, drunk and half-naked, running around like idiots." _It's fucking black as shit out here, they can't see nothing, even if they did know where we were. Just suck it, Charlie, God. Fuck, yes, you brilliant little slut, I always knew you'd look better with a cock in your mouth._

"Oh, I believe that. He still spends too much time off hunting with his friends, that's what mum's always saying."

Charlie bit his lower lip and slung an arm around Victoire's shoulder, kissing the top of her head. "You look gorgeous, princess," he murmured to her, breathing in the scent of youth and perfume and Bill and Fleur (and Teddy, _God_, Teddy) that clung to her. She beamed, leaning into him, looping one arm around his waist and twirling the other into the hem of her dress, lifting the corner up.

"Something old, something new, right?" she said with a laugh. "Mum said I could have it for this party, so long as I wear her old wedding dress for the ceremony."

"Something borrowed, something blue?" he prompted her, and her smile faded.

"I'll worry about the blue later," she said, her voice dropping as she looked up at him with intense, serious eyes that paused a bit too long on the open collar of his shirt. "First, though, I do think I need to borrow someone."

He tilted his head to the side. "You sure you know what you're doing," he said slowly, watching the way her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips and the way her long, red-blonde hair fell over her shoulders, "getting married without looking into all your options?"

She grinned up at him, a predatory, _evil_ grin, and pulled him tighter against her. "What say you get me another drink?" she murmured into his neck, and Charlie exhaled, low and soft, before steering her in the direction of the downstairs loo.

 

-fin-


End file.
